OMOKAGE
by Mikami Nisei
Summary: pesimo summary, que pasa cuando se acerca la boda yoh y anna? ella lo amara? y el a ella? y xq pilika dice estar enamorada de alguien prohibido? haoxanna horohoroxpilika x ahora solo el prologo luego c pondra buena la historia


**_Bueno aqui les traigo una sorpresita espero que les guste este fic, sera un poco largo y espero que les guste, es un HaoxAnna Y una pareja muy especial para Horo horo. pronto actualizare mis otros fics se los prometo _**

**_este fic esta dedicado a neko-miko-kagome y a todas las fans de el guaperrimo, buenisimo de hao. _**

**_bueno, la verdad este fic va a transcurrir con mas calma que mis otros fics, asi que puede resultar ser un poco largo, el primer capi es corto, pero los otros seran mas largos, solo quiero ver si me dejan reviews para continuarlo, ya les dije ira con mas calma que los anteriores, asi que no desesperen, les aseguro que les va a gustar y tendra LEMON! Y UN POCO DE INCESTO. _**

**_OMOKAGE _**

**_Prologo _**

Hace mas de un mes ya que se empezó a preparar mi boda con Yoh, he venido con Pilica a ver mi vestido de novia, me parece un poco molesta la actitud de Pilica con los vestidos de novia, ahora me muestra uno de corse y falda de tull con detalles de rosas rojas, es un vestido bello tengo que admitirlo, pero no es un vestido para mi... sin duda alguna no es para mi.

Mira Anna este vestido es muy lindo míralo! - Pilika se acerco toda emocionada poniéndole el vestido en las manos a Anna, que no deja de mirarla con cara de molesta.

Que parte de boda tradicional japonesa no entiendes? - Anna le devolvió el vestido a Pilica - yo me casare en kimono. si quieres deja ese vestido para cuando tu te cases... verdad ni siquiera tienes novio por que eres insoportable.

El día de compras pasó sin muchos más inconvenientes por el mal humor que caracteriza a Anna. Llegaron en la noche a casa, y para su sorpresa de Anna y Pilica, Horo horo, Yoh y manta ya tenían lista la cena.. No hubo necesidad de que Anna los mandara, quizás ya se habrían acostumbrado...

a ver entonces ya esta casi todo listo dentro de un mes será la boda, ya se han comprado todas las cosas, incluso con las que se arreglara el templo donde se casaran - decía Pilica muy emocionada, mientras Yoh sonreía y Anna se veía igual de seria que siempre, estaba sin duda mas emocionada que los novios.

Y ya viste que te pondrás? - pregunto Horo horo colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza- mira que eres bien majadera para la ropa y no quiero que me salgas a ultima hora con algo.

Que dulce eres hermanito ¬¬ - Pilica dirigió su mirada asesina a su hermano, pero alzo una bolsa y le dijo - tranquilo ya me compre mi kimono y ya compre un traje para ti, por que se que tu te acuerdas menos que yo.

Anna se dirigió a su habitación en cuanto se termino la cena, Pilika y Horohoro lavarían los platos. Hacia ya años que compartía su habitación con Yoh, sin embargo el nunca se había atrevido a tocarla, no sabia si por falta de ganas o por miedo a su Annita. Para ella estaba todo bien así… aunque quizás no todo…

Desde hace un mes aproximadamente el shaman había anunciado súbitamente su boda con Anna… la más sorprendida fue Anna, seguida por Tamao que mas que sorpresa sintió tristeza, no dejo de llorar por unos días y luego no se apareció mas por la casa.

Anna se metió al futon sin mucha, preocupación, esperando por Yoh que siempre la seguia para dormir juntos, pero esta vez Yoh no apareció, pensó que quizás el habría ido a dar una vuelta. el dia para ella habia resultado agotador, no por todo lo que tuvo que hacer y caminar, si no por la fuerte presión de saber que en un mes mas tendría que casarse, y haber soportado todo el dia los chillidos de Pilika por cada cosa bonita que veía. Bueno al fin se casaría con el hombre que amaba... ella realmente lo amaba..? Siempre dijo que se casaría con el rey de los shamanes, pero aquella batalla quedo indecisa, entonces quien era el rey de los shamanes? tenia solo 15 años y ya estaba decidida a casarse con quien le habían impuesto desde pequeña, pero despues de todo como decir que no, en todo caso no tenia por que no casarse, desde pequeña sabia que se casaría con el Yoh, y aparte ella no amaba a nadie... o si?

Pronto se quedo dormida, para soñar uno y otra vez con el dia que conocio a hao, de pronto el sueño cambio, desperto asustada y toda sudada, habia soñado algo y no podia recordar que era, solo se dio cuenta de que Yoh aun no estaba a su lado, y ya era de madrugada, todos estaban durmiendo en la casa.

* * *

**_ahora porfa dejenme revies le prometo que pronto la historia se pondra buena , se que por los momentos no esta muy bien, pero es solo una introducción a la historia, solo un prologo, el capi 1 y el resto se que les va a gustar, esto fue solo para que supieran mas o menos de que se trataba _**


End file.
